TDI Chatroom Side Stories
by Madman1502
Summary: This is for all that takes place outside the chatrooms.


Please place other side stories you'd like to see in a review.

* * *

><p>Cody, Noah, Gwen, and Courtney arrived at Courtney's house after a nice dinner at the pizza place downtown. Courtney's house had already been set up for them to have a sleepover. There were snacks on the living room table, all the furniture had been slid to the walls to provide more room, and a few games were sitting out.<p>

"You all can go change into your pajamas if you want. Boys, the bathroom is down the hall here and on the left. Me and Gwen will use my room." Courtney said, heading towards her room, leading Gwen.

The two couples went off to their separate changing areas. After they had changed, Cody and Noah went into the living room. Noah and Cody had dress similarly, both in pajama pants and a graphic tee. sat down on the couch, and rested his arm, which was still in a cast. Cody sat down next to him and soon the two were making out. Gwen and Courtney came into the room and giggled. Courtney had on pajama pants and a tank-top while Gwen wore a t-shirt and pajama shorts.

"Can't you two save it for later?" Courtney asked jokingly. She sat down on the floor and pulled Gwen down too. "Let's play a game."

Cody and Noah, who had stopped their session on the couch, hopped down onto the floor. "What game do you have in mind?" Cody asked.

"Truth or Dare." Gwen said. "Since Noah has a bad arm, we'll let him ask first and then it will move around to his left, which would be Cody, Courtney, me, and then back to Noah."

Noah nodded and then turned to Cody. "Truth or dare?"

Cody gulped. "Dare."

Noah smirked. "Take off your shirt and lay down."

Cody did as he was told. Noah then started to kiss Cody's chest, which caused Cody to start giggling.

"Gah! That tiiiickles! Hahaha!" Cody laughed as Noah ignored. Finally Noah stopped and Cody sat up. He hugged Noah. "You're a jerk." He then turned to Gwen. "Truth or dare?"

Gwen smiled. "Truth."

Cody smirked. "Most embarrassing moment."

Gwen thought for a moment. "I'd have to say when Courtney caught me naked in my room before we started dating. She stared for a moment until I threw a pillow in her face."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "A pillow?"

Courtney laughed. "She was on her bed and it was a very hot day."

Noah laughed. "Riiight."

Gwen glared. "Oh, shut up!"

Courtney turned to Gwen and grinned. "Truth or dare?"

Gwen, not wanting to be questioned about that moment, said "Dare."

Courtney grinned. "I dare you to let me spank you."

Gwen went wide-eyed. Courtney suddenly grabbed her and pulled down her shorts. She smiled and began to spank Gwen, who was now crying. Noah stared for a moment. Cody covered his eyes. Noah then grabbed Cody and the two of them tackled Courtney, allowing Gwen to get away from her.

"WHAT THE..." Gwen shouted at Courtney.

Courtney, now pinned down by Noah and Cody, sighed. "I'm sorry. I just... I wanted to get back at you for the bite butt comment. And I got the crazy idea to spank you."

Noah and Cody released Courtney and then turned to Gwen. "Are you ok?" They asked in unison.

Gwen nodded, and then said "Courtney, truth or dare?"

Courtney sat up and said "Dare."

Gwen smiled. "I dare you to streak up and down the road until someone besides Cody, Noah, and I sees you."

Courtney gulped and striped. She then stood and went out the front door and started to run back and forth down the street, while Gwen, Noah and Cody watched. Suddenly, an old man shouted "Naked hottie, come here!" Courtney suddenly bolted back into her house, her face completely red.

Gwen laughed as she help Courtney back into her clothes. Cody and Noah were laughing too.

Courtney laughed after a minute. "I'm surprised he didn't have a heart attack from seeing me."

Gwen laughed and gave Courtney's butt a playful smack. "I think you learned your lesson."

Cody and Noah, who had stopped paying attention to the two girls, were on the couch, making out again.

Gwen smirked. "I like their idea."

Courtney smiled and pulled Gwen to the floor with her and they began to make out as well.

A couple of hours later, the two couples were asleep. Meanwhile, Owen had found Izzy and was very happy to find she had a burger with her.


End file.
